Isaiah
Isaiah is a contestant from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Isaiah was placed on the red To Tang tribe at the start of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. The tribe of six got along very well. He and Paisley shared a lot in common when getting to know each other and started to flirt with each other. Along with their tight pairing, Isaiah made bonds with Chris, who talked about his experiences as an amputee, and the joksters of the tribe, Naya, AJ and Astrid. This unity and teamwork reflected well in the challenges, as they won the first three together. Paisley and Isaiah continued to isolate themself from the tribe, even making a Final Two deal. At the Day 11 immunity challenge, AJ was dehydrated and fainted during the middle of the challenge. The tribe was worried, prompting the challenge to stop. The medical team later concluded that it was better if AJ was evacuated to recover. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred and Isaiah was switched to the blue Chan Loh tribe along with Paisley and Naya along with original Chan Loh members J'Tia and Grainne and original Gondol members Courtney and India. The To Tang trio remained close together and needed J'Tia for the numbers. When Chan Loh lost immunity, the three told J'Tia they were voting for India. At tribal council, Isaiah voted for India with his alliance but J'Tia stayed with Grainne and voted for Isaiah. This created a 3-3-1 tie between India and Naya, who the majority voted for. At the revote, Isaiah and Paisley voted for India but it was no use and Naya was voted out. After Isaiah hatched a plan to bring J'Tia to the To Tang alliance, she felt betrayed by her new allies and flipped to Isaiah and Paisley. When Chan Loh lost their second challenge in a row, the trio wanted to get rid of India. At tribal however, she made a big reveal of her Hidden Immunity Idol. Fearing they would be the target, Paisley and Isaiah switched at tribal council resulting in J'Tia's unanimous elimination. The relationship between Isaiah and Paisley continued to strengthen, although the rest of the tribe clearly were unimpressed. Luckily for them, the tribe won the next immunity challenge. On Day 20, the two tribes merged and Isaiah was reunited with his original To Tang members Astrid and Chris. Paisley and Isaiah freaked out when they realised that the other To Tang members didn't remain aligned with each other and were unwilling to work together. Lost together on the new merged tribe, they relied on the first individual immunity for safety. Neither of the pair were successful and instead voted blind for Astrid at tribal council. However, the post switch Chan Loh majority alliance that Paisley and Isaiah tried so hard to avoid voted for Paisley and she was made the first member of the jury. Isaiah finally took the chance to return to Astrid as an ally, causing a 5-5 split between the tribe. The intention was to vote out India, one of the power players of the opposing alliance. However, Dre and William rougely voted for Chris which left Chan Loh in power, where they voted out Astrid. Despite being down in numbers, Isaiah's alliance was given a break when Sasha and Chris returned to their group. This power didn't stay for much longer, as Dre and William wanted control with the Chan Loh trio. At tribal council, Courtney W., Sasha, Chris and Isaiah voted for William because he turned on the group but the trio of girls, Dre and William had the power and blindsided Chris. His alliance was reduced to three members, Courtney W., Sasha and himself. Sasha was the unofficial leader of the alliance and wanted to get Dre and William to flip back to their alliance and turn on the girls, but they were in the position of power and got to make the big move. At tribal, Isaiah and his allies voted for Grainne but the majority voted out the alliance leader, Sasha. Isaiah and Courtney W. were now truly on the bottom of the tribe, but Dre and William had other plans. They told the boys to vote for Courtney N. to finally get rid of one of the power trio. At tribal council however, she used an idol. Dre, feeling that she was one of their targets, played her own idol to save herself. With Isaiah and his alliances vote not counting, the Chan Loh girls had the power and voted out William. The same problem happened the following tribal. Isaiah voted with the minority for Courtney N., but on a tribe of six, the votes were tied. Isaiah now had a decision to make, whether to remain loyal and risk being voted out because of a rock draw or to flip and guarantee himself more time but an almost impossible path to the end. He decided to vote for Dre, eliminating her but saving himself. Isaiah was now on the bottom once again with Courtney. Having no connection to the Chan Loh girls beside as an opposition, he relied on individual immunity to save himself. He was unsuccessful and with no other option, Isaiah was voted out and made the seventh member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for India to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Isaiah was only one of two castaways to vote against all finalists of Kaôh Rōng, along with Courtney. *Isaiah was the highest ranking member of the To Tang tribe. Category:Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Castaways